Lovers pain and revenge
by hellsbells101
Summary: At the end of 'i have only eyes for you' in S2 spike promises his grandsire he'll have fun. What if he goes to the slayer with a dark proposal. One for the spuffy lovers


Lovers' Pain and Revenge.

**I am personally a big Buffy / Angel fan the only way I could ever see Spike becoming a love rival is when Angel isn't Angel but rather Angelus. Takes place at end of seasons two 'I have eyes only for you'. So this one is for the spuffy lovers out there.**

**Usual disclaimer none of the character belong to me all rights belong to Joss . **

Spike watched amused from his wheelchair as his grandsire scrubbed away. He continued on "You know they say when you've drawn blood you've exfoliated. "

Angelus hissed, "what do you know? You weren't violated."

Drusilla floated around her precious _daddy_, "Was it a demon Daddy?"

Spike sighed, he'd loved Dru for over a century, even accepting her eccentricities but after everything he'd gone through, his princess would always love her _daddy_ more.

Angelus growled, "Love, I need a vile kill before sunrise to get rid of the crap out my system,"

Dru leaned into him "We'll find you a nice toddler," only then did she turn to Spike "Want to come pet?"

Spike had wondered when they would remember him, his grandsire leant down to taunt him, "No can do Dru we're chasing the light we gotta travel light.". He saw the viciousness and hatred in his grandsires eyes as Angelus added, "try to have fun without me." He then grabbed ahold of Dru's hand and lead her away.

Waiting and watching until they definitely had gone Spike started to stand, "Oh I will peaches sooner than you think."

Spike stood knowing that his strength had returned enough to allow him to stand and walk, a smile crossing the bleach blonde vampires.

Old vampires can sense each other, but also a lesser known fact is that they can in fact sense slayer's. He walked and watched as she battle three of Angelus' minions. Judging from her actions Angelus wasn't the only one upset by the unexpected possession, it seems she was feeling a little betrayed.

The petite slayer was beautiful to Spike, she was smart, passionate and powerful a beautiful combination. On top of this, she was a weakness for Angelus as she was his current obsession. The blonde slayer turned whirling stake raised high but stopped in surprise at seeing who was standing there. Buffy frowned "Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair?

Spike just shrugged "While gramps thinks I'm crippled he won't come after me."

Buffy frowned, "I'm sensing a little family tension."

Spike knew he had to tread carefully here, "well pet since you made him feel human he's got a real hard on to hurt you."

The slayer looked surprised obviously not expecting a honest answer so then asked, "So why you here Spike?"

She sat on the ground leaning against one of the tombstones, Spike decided to mirror her. He spoke up, "Love is not rational, it's blood and brains but she doesn't love me, she only loves her _daddy."_

Buffy caught hid tone "you mean your jealous?"

Spike softly chuckled, "I'm loves bitch, I've been with Dru for a century, I thought our love was eternal."

Buffy was confused "Do demon's love?"

Spike looked at her, searching to see if she was asking out of genuine interest, "It's true we are soulless, but passion love still exists. If, a vampire marries marks it's an eternal marriage,"

Buffy couldn't comprehend the idea of having a love that strong all she felt at the moment was betrayed. Ironic, that she couldn't explain this to her friends but she could explain it to someone she had been battling for months, "I thought it was like that with Angel, turns out I just bring out his Jekyll."

Spike wrapped an arm around the depressed slayer who didn't shrink away, he explained," your problem sweetness is Angelus wants too hurt you and make it count. He will use your friends against you killing them. Your human feelings of compassion and love for the vampire that was is preventing you from killing him."

The slayer spoke sounding not a little lost, "I know, I thought of leaving but he'll just follow."

Spike didn't quite know how to respond so went with straight honesty "Well the last time he was this obsessed it was with Drusilla and we all know how well that turned out."

She turned those big brown orbs on him and in that moment he knew he was in trouble, "I won't let him kill my friends, drive me insane, then turn me." The defiance, which was clear to see made Spike think that Angelus had vastly underestimated his foe.

Spike confessed he had thought about turning the slayer, for one her blood would completely heal him, he would take something from his grandsire and the childe-sire bond would be intense. She turned in his arms "Would you turn me?"

Spike must confess that he was surprised he figured he'd have to fight her and he wasn't that recovered. He needed to understand her motivation, "Why would you want me to turn you?"

She gave him a delicate shrug," you said it yourself revenge against Angelus, and you can't kill Dru so I will."

His first thought was what a vampire she would make, he smiled down at her, "When do you want to complete this deal with the devil?"

Buffy knew this was insane, but unlike the spirits that had possessed them, for her and Angelus and there could be no forgiveness. It was war and her friends and family would be the collateral. With finality, "Tonight I have a basement and my mom is out of town for the week. The only thing I ask is that you stop me going after my friends"

This truly surprised the bleach blonde vampire "you trust me that much."

Buffy gave a small snort, "yeah you have never pretended to be anything other than you are."

He enjoyed the subtle dig at his grandsire. Spike had no clue as to why the poem came to him, maybe it is because it reminded him of the slayer and what drew him towards her

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Other say in Ice,_

_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favour fire,_

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate,_

_To say for destruction Ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

As in one moment, she was all fire and passion, whether it had been with the ponce or just dancing at the bronze. Then, in the next minute in battle a coolness descended and she projected a calm deadliness. Buffy then asked him a question making him think she wasn't as broken as his grandsire believed, "What do you get out of this?"

Somehow she had ended up in his lap looking up at him, "Well pet technically I get slayer 3. Your blood will completely heal me and it will be history no one has ever turned a slayer."

Buffy dusted herself off, and she helped Spike up with a little bit of her old glibness "Walk me home," and so he did.

They'd gone down to the basement when Spike asked, "How would you like this to go down, pleasure or pain?"

Buffy was surprised, "Well I can take pain, but who says you can't mix business with pleasure?"

Spike's plan was perfect. He was getting something he'd wanted since arriving in this place plus taking some revenge against his bloody grandsire. Spike made sure that when he bit her, she was so focussed on pleasure that the bite was merely another form of pleasure.

The deed was done and he sat watching his new childe, he could sense he was right the strength he felt was stunning.

Night fell, and Buffy arose it was strange this world it was intense; the sights, the sounds, the smell's. Her memories returned she was a turned slayer oh the fun she could have.

She turned to her sire with a sexy smirk, "I need to feed and kill Angelus and Dru then I want to have fun." The atmosphere was electric and they were close enough to kiss, still grinning she told him," I hear you needed a nurse."

Spike's grin changed to that of leer, "Well I wouldn't mind you being my nurse."

Buffy smiled, "First, do Dru and Angel feed together?"

Spike a little confused "no pet, why?"

Buffy gave him an evil grin, "He taunted me with a message in blood, was it good for you too?"

Spike realised two things in that moment, one his assessment of her being an incredible vampire was correct. Secondly, his grandsire had baited the wrong girl.

Spike realised then what she planned "You plan to leave your own message written in Dru's blood."

Buffy just smirked, "Yep, but if I do this she'll truly be gone. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Spike as a former poet couldn't help but admire his childes' plan. Spike sensed her true loyalty, it seems that was one of her traits to carry through. "Yes pet, Dru doesn't truly love me, and while I enjoy chaos they are trying to end the world which is stupid."

Buffy dusted herself off "Okay, I need to change then lets go meet the family," that earned her a startled laugh.

She had been pretty deadly before herb change and her character in all honesty was no different so the only touch changed was leather trousers they just worked better.

Spike thought about it once her saw her return," Bollocks he'll sense you."

This thought pleased his new childe, "Nope I'm blocking my power only you as my sire can sense me."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I think I'm about to have as much fun as I have had since coming to this god forsaken place."

Buffy laughed "It's a hellmouth. Now can we have fun?" She asked with a playful pout.

They walked along the streets arm in arm looking to all the world as a couple, spying a drink she turned, "Can I have a drink? They're too drunk they'll think they just gave each other aggressive hickeys."

Spike sensed she was a unique vampire, "pet you didn't keep your pesky soul?"

This earned him a glower, "that just rude but why kill food that can replenish itself, it draws attention to you and you just have to move."

Spike thought through his childes' assessment and "Chit I sense your not going to surprise me are you?"

She grinned, "nope mystery makes our unlife fun."

They entered the mansion and Dru was there, Angelus out and she whimpered at Spike, "Why?"

Buffy stepped from behind Spike, "nothing personal he just replaced you with a younger blonde model." With a bur of movement that was difficult even for Spike to see, Dru's neck was snapped and his childe was moving her to the stone table, "I need a weapon Spike."

He looked around and knew the perfect weapon, the broadsword, he chucked it and saw the same glint in her eye, "perfect." She plunged the sword and wrote her own message, settling on 'I had better found a new playmate'.

Spike commented, "perfect you'll really rile him." Then he stepped back into his wheelchair and wheeled himself off, while Buffy slunk into the darkness.

Angelus came back and upon seeing the scene he let out a scream and his game face appeared instantly. Buffy came out of the darkness, "what's the matter lover, eye for an eye not work for you."

Angelus' letting his anger get the better of him growled, "I'll kill you."

Buffy didn't blink, "I thought that was the point I figured why wait."

Angelus was confused, she felt wrong he wasn't sensing slayer just power. He tried to taunt her, "you've changed lover, I didn't think you could do cruelty."

She was swanning around the place as if she owned the place, not a care in the world. She let him in on the secret, "well Angel's precious slayer couldn't kill you, but I made a deal with the devil."

He was surprised seeing her face vamp, "I on the other hand, have a few bones too pick with you lover." She landed a punch that sent him flying over the room, "then again I'll settle for your ashes."

Spike wheeled himself in to watch the fight, and in that moment the fight was on. Buffy back handed him, "So I made you feel human big deal."

He gave her a kick to the stomach. "It's not something you forgive." He got in a roundhouse, but it was immediately returned.

She taunted him, "you need to get over it, I did."

This seemed to anger him even more "who?"

She gave him a smirk, "Spikey he was hell on wheels.".

That comment got the better of Spike and he started to laugh. His grandsire turned towards him in shock, Spike unashamedly informed him, "you told me to have fun. Me and Buffy we were feeling depressed and helped each other at a bad time."

Angelus' utter shock was enough to let Buffy stake him from behind she felt no remorse. She looked a little sad and pouted "Well that was anti-climatic."

Spike finally stood up, "I assure you pet many will celebrate his passing."

She was in a better mood, "Shall we go the bronze I want to dance."

Spike thought about it and the idea appealed to him. They set the dance floor alight with risqué dance moves, most of the crowd cheered. The cheering caught the attention of the Scooby's, who all but died of shock at seeing Buffy dance with Spike. It was at that moment, Buffy blew them a kiss and walked out the side door still in Spike's arm.

_Xander ran to the alleyway all he found was two notes_

_I managed to kill Dru Angelus . I couldn't do it before so I_

_found the strength, I couldn't let him hurt you guys. It was sad_

_I had to die to find the necessary strength, but your safe and I'm happy_

_Live your lives and don't look for me._

_Buffy_

The other message was given to Giles as requested

_To Giles_

_I'm sorry it was my choice, I had to find the strength. For what it was worth you were the closest figure to a father_

_I had. I'm sorry for jenny but we have vengeance they are gone_

_Buffy_

_P.S. Any slayer they send after me I will bury. I don't have a_

_Soul, you guys I care for, but that doesn't extend to others._

**AN : This piece came to me after I watched the episode on DVD, I at the moment intend to leave it as a one-shot but may write a sequel if there is interest**


End file.
